Draco's crush
by NiCz2392
Summary: Draco takes a liking to Hermione and Hermione likes him so she has to choose, him or her 2 best friends? Trust her to pick Malfoy!
1. Love Train

I wrote this one because I reckon my mate would like it! Hi Charlie!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
-------HOGWARTS EXPRESS-------  
  
Hermione sat there in the empty carriage. Her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were both at the back talking to Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan. Hermione was secretly glad they were gone. She felt she needed time to be alone, just to think about how she was coping with everything. To her, life was just a blurry rush, she never had the time to stop and think.  
  
There she sat while hours dragged by. Suddenly she saw a face at the compartment door. To her deepest disappointment and anger, she saw it wasn't the face she was hoping it to be. No, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
But to her surprise, he wasn't jeering at her, not about to call her a filthy mudblood. No, he looked like he had been crying. Hermione was very shocked about this. She was about to open her mouth to tell him to get lost but his pale pointed face shined in the light, she could see tearstains on his cheeks.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione said suspiciously.  
  
"Can I come in?" said Malfoy timidly. Hermione glared at him. "Why?" she said sharply.  
  
Malfoy didn't answer. He walked into the cubicle and looked at her. "I felt ... I felt ... you would be the only one to understand." He smiled slightly. Hermione didn't. She was still shocked, this was the only thing Malfoy had ever said to her without turning it into an insult.  
  
"You see," he started up. "I know it's bad, if Father knew he'd go mad but I can't control my feelings, no matter how hard I try." He smiled again. Hermione was confused. She didn't have the faintest idea what he was on about.  
  
"I can't help it, sometimes I try to forget it but I can't, whenever I try, it pops up into my head," he continued. Hermione frowned. "Malfoy, I don't know what you're on about, now get out and leave me alone." she said, pointing at the door.  
  
"But Hermione," said Malfoy. Just these words came as a shock for her, Malfoy had never said her first name before. His hand reached up and he started stroking her cheek. "But Hermione," he repeated.  
  
Then suddenly he was coming closer to her, his eyes closed and his lips pressed onto hers. As he kissed her, Hermione felt herself kissing back. His hands wound tightly round her waist and hers round his neck. As they stood up against the window, pulling each others robes off, the compartment door slid open.  
  
They both froze as the two faces watched them. One of the faces had lots of freckles. The figure was tall and gangly and had bright red hair. His ears started to turn the same colour. It was Ron. The other had Emerald green eyes, untidy jet black hair, round glasses and a scar in the shape of lightining on his head. He was almost as tall as Ron. It was Harry. Both of them had their mouths wide open in shock. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone was in shock. Harry and Ron were both trying to register in their minds what they had just seen.  
  
Eventually Ron spoke. "Hermione?!?" he said.  
  
"Look Ron, you didn't see what you think you saw!" Hermione gabbled, putting her robes back on.  
  
"I know what I saw!" Ron said angrily. "Hermione, you traitor!" he said and left the door. Harry was left standing there.  
  
"He's overracting," said Hermione.  
  
"No he isn't. He's right." said Harry and he left too. Hermione and Malfoy were left. The train stopped and as they looked outside, they saw that they'd arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, er, I better get back to my compartment!" said Malfoy and he left quickly. Hermione was left there. 


	2. Chase in the dark

This is a sequel to the chapter Love Train  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
As Hermione joined the huge crowd filling the Great hall, she saw Ron and Harry talking at the other side of the crowd. Ron noticed she was looking and glared at her. Harry's face just looked blank. Hermione looked away quickly. As the Gryffindors sat at their table, Harry and Ron found seats as far away from Hermione as they could. Hermione stared down at her empty plate. As the Sorting hat sang before it sorted the first years, Hermione never took her eyes off the plate. She could hear the SH sing but the words didn't make any sense. As she looked over to the Slytherin table, she saw Draco sitting there, trying to catch her eye and smiling at her. She smiled weakly back.  
  
* * *  
  
That night in the common room, she sat on a table on her own. The common room was almost empty as it had just gone midnight. Harry and Ron walked straight past her, acting as if she wasn't there. Finally she couldn't take it. Making sure no-one was looking, she crept up to the 6th year boys dormitory. She rummaged through Harry's trunk and pulled out Harry's invisibilaty cloak which he had inherited from his father in the first year. She threw it over her shoulders and headed down the stairs. Still checking no-one was looking, she crept out of the common room.  
  
"Hello?" said the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione ignored it. As she headed away, she stepped on something and heard a familiar voice say "Oucb!" But no-one was there.  
  
"Hello?" said the familiar voice. "Potter? Is that you?"  
  
Hermione realised, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco?" said Hermione. "Hermione?" replied Draco. "Quick come over here!"  
  
Hermione was pushed by invisible hands over behind a suit of armour. They both threw their cloaks off.  
  
Draco smiled at her. He had combed his hair in a different way so it made him look even more gorgeous.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Hermione. "Looking for you," replied Draco. "I was waiting for a Gryffindor to go in so I could hear the password."  
  
Hermione blushed. She was going to do exactly the same thing.  
  
"Potter and the weasel have told people about what we were doing on the train, it's been going around school! Everyone knows!" said Malfoy.  
  
"Never mind that. I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak," said Hermione  
  
"Yes. I, too, inherited a cloak from my father. Anyway-" But he was interrupted as a yell came from the common room. "What's that?" he said.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go and have a look," said Hermione. As they approached the common room, she took her cloak off and said, "Flubber nugget."  
  
The door opened and she dragged Malfoy in as well. When Hermione saw who was in there, she quickly put the cloak back on.  
  
Two figures were standing st the top of the boys domitory stairs. It was Harry and Ron.  
  
"How could it have disappeared? It must have been stolen!" said Harry.  
  
"It has to be a Gryffindor boy. Can the girls get into our dormitory? Oh they can, I remember Hermione coming in before." said Ron. "Hey where is Hermione? I bet she took your cloak, probably to find her precious Draco!"  
  
They started coming down the stairs. "Quick out of here!" whispered Hermione and they both ran to the common room door.  
  
"Hey, the common room hole's opened by it's own!" Hermione heard Ron say and she heard quick footsteps behind them. Her and Draco started to run.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" said Hermione, panicking.  
  
"We'll go to the Slytherin Common room!" said Malfoy and they both started to run to the common room. They could hear footsteps behind them, it sounded like Harry and Ron were still chasing them.  
  
As they turned round a corner, they bumped into two people, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's cloak slid off.  
  
"Duh, Draco, we were looking for you," said Crabbe. "But we forgot where to go from here."  
  
Harry and Ron hurtled round the corner. Draco quickly picked up his invisibilaty cloak. "What are you doing down here, Potter!" he spat.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was watching. She had stopped about 3 feet away from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy!" said Ron. Draco had started to look around for Hermione so she showed a bit of her foot to tell him where she was. But Ron saw first.  
  
He nudged Harry and said, "Right, Hermione!" They both ran to the point where she was. She didn't have time to get away and they knocked her over. The cloak fell off her.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle or any other characters, J.K. Rowling does and I admire her for coming up with such a brilliant and original idea. Nic 


	3. Anger

Hi please review everyone if you liked Chapter one (Love Train) and Chapter two (Chase in the dark). For details, please read them. And a message to "Draco is the man", yes, he does like her!  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
It was morning in the great hall. Hermione sat alone, her toast untouched. Now that everyone knew about her and Draco, they were avoiding her as everyone hated Draco Malfoy. All the Slytherins were avoiding Draco as they couldn't believe he could love a "Mudblood".  
  
Hermione had just got over last night. She remembered the events too well. Harry and Ron knocked her over, pulling the cloak off her. Both of them wore angry faces. "You ... you ..." Ron had said, his fist clenching. Harry just snatched his cloak up furiously and they both turned on their heels and marched off.  
  
She was just wincing at the thought of the look on their faces when someone approached her. This was strange, someone actually hadn't spoken to her all morning. The other sixth year Gryffindor girls just whispered and giggled behind her back.  
  
Then she saw that the someone was Harry. "Harry?" she said weakly.  
  
He didn't reply. He just stared at her. "Harry, look, I didn't mean to kiss Malfoy on the train that day or to steal your invisibility cloak last night, I'm so sorry, do you forgive me?"  
  
He still said nothing. Hermione found it a little un-nerving. Eventually he spoke.  
  
"I'm still not speaking to you, Hermione," he said. "I can't believe you took my cloak. And you kissed Malfoy! I thought you were our friend. Maybe you should go and ask the Sorting Hat what house you really should've been put in." And he walked away.  
  
That was it. Hermione couldn't take it any more. "Harry!" she called. He didn't answer. She ran up to him.  
  
"You don't own me, you know! So what does it matter if I have a crush on Malfoy? I wish you and Ron would keep your fat noses out of my buisness! One little kiss in the train and you both turn on me! I thought we were friends too. At least I thought you two were good friends! I thought you'd understand! For once I can walk somewhere without being called a mudblood and you two can't take it! Since I've started seeing Malfoy, I've felt like a proper witch instead of a stupid little muggle-born with brains too big for her head. Well, maybe I didn't want to be put in Gryffindor. At least not to put up with you two."  
  
And she stormed off, leaving Harry there with his mouth wide open.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Sorry this is a bit short. Please review! Nic 


End file.
